


Homecoming

by Qurinas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Incest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-19
Updated: 2004-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qurinas/pseuds/Qurinas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one night together, Parvati disappeared.  Now, the war is over and Padma worries about the fate of her twin sister.  Late one night, the answer comes to her…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this for the pornish_pixies femslash challenge. However, it wasn't until I was almost done that I realized you couldn't "just join" that community. So, I posted it to hp_girlslash.

Padma Patil crept down the stairs, having left her warm, comfortable bed and the sleeping form of her lover. She couldn’t even count the number of nights over the last few years that she had been following this routine - awaking from nightmares or not being able to sleep at all and instead of tossing and turning she would retreat to the parlor to read or simply stare off into space and worry where her twin might be or whether she was even still alive.

The war was over and the Dark Lord was dead, killed in the final, decisive battle that had cost so many of her friends their lives. Peace was slowly coming back to the magical world of which she was a part, though Padma knew she would never be at peace until she discovered the fate of the only person she had every truly loved.

She could remember the day Parvati left and the reason with unbelievable clarity. It was unquestionably the most painful memory she had among a myriad of painful memories. At first, she had been certain in her heart she had made the right decision, the right decision for both of them. But had she? Had she really? Knowing what that decision had driven her sister to, could she really believe that?

Padma made her way toward the kitchen to brew a pot of tea before retreating into the dark parlor to torture herself with worries and regrets. As Padma came to the bottom of the stairs, she could see a tiny sliver of light coming into the corridor from the parlor.

Glancing into the room, Padma gasped as she caught sight of a figure sitting in the plush chair in front of the smoldering fire. She swallowed her instinctive cry of surprise and reached into her pocket only to find it empty. Terror welled within her as she realized that her wand still rested on the bedside table. She was defenseless.

She was just about to scream for help in the hope of waking her sleeping lover, when Padma heard a raspy, female voice call to her, “Hello, Padma.”

The color drained from her face and her heart pounded in her chest. She knew that voice, knew it like her own. Taking a few tentative steps forward, she called, “Parvati?” When the figure nod, Padma made her way toward the chair and stopped a few steps short of it. “By Merlin, what… how?” Words failed to provide an adequate way for Padma to express herself.

“I managed to escape,” Parvati responded cryptically. “But, we both know that won’t be forever.”

Padma dropped to her knees and scrambled the short distance forward. She wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly, her head planted firmly against the rough wool of the robes covering Parvati’s breasts. Padma relished in the sensation for a few moments, while her twin simply sat with her arms still resting on the arms of the chair.

Suddenly horror-struck by the possible consequences of her sister's presence, Padma withdrew and sat back a bit. “Parvati,” she whispered, suddenly fearing that their voices make wake up the person Padma had left slumbering upstairs. “You can’t be here. The Aurors will know to look for you here.”

“They're of no concern for the moment,” Parvati said with a shrug, her voice tainted by a hint of malevolence. “I had to come back and see you before it was too late.” Moving her hand, she pulled up her robe sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark on her left forearm. The skull and serpent still turned the surrounding flesh a tinge of angry red in the dim moonlight, but the consuming black of the mark itself seemed to have faded somewhat.

“Oh, Parvati,” Padma mumbled, her voice trembling. “I always knew you had gone to him. I can’t help but…”

With a movement so quick that Padma couldn't fully stifle her screech of surprise, Parvati grabbed her by the bicep and pulled her forcefully toward her, the fingers of her hand digging painfully into Padma’s arm. Parvati’s lips quickly squashed the sound as she pressed them to Padma’s. With her mouth already open, Parvati’s tongue quickly slithered inside and began to roughly explore. It seemed that her sister was searching for every taste and every sensation she could find.

Suddenly breathless, Padma’s mind spun furiously as floods of emotions and memories threatened to drown her. As Parvati’s lips broke from hers and dropped to her neck, Padma breathed, “I’m… I’m so sorry, Parvati. I…I was just so confused.”

Ignoring her words, Parvati ran her lips and tongue over the soft flesh of Padma’s neck, causing her to shiver. Feeling Parvati’s lips latch onto her neck, Padma breath hitched in her throat as she felt the sharp pain of teeth and suckling pressure. She was panting by the time Parvati stood and dragged her to her feet. In a swift motion, Padma felt the soft cloth of her nightshirt rip slightly before it slid off her shoulders and fell to the floor in a pool, leaving her stark naked before the heavily robed Parvati.

She was unable to even speak before she was spun about and pushed none-too-gently into the chair. Dropping to her knees, Parvati darted in to wrap her lips around the already hardening tip of Padma’s breast.

Tilting her head back, Padma breathed out a heavy sigh. A mix of excitement, love, fear, yearning, lust and confusion welled within her as she felt touches that she had only experienced once before. As Parvati moved her mouth wetly over the soft rises of her breasts and lavishly sucked and licked her nipples, Padma breathed, “We can’t, we might wake up…”

“Fear not,” Parvati snapped between flicks of her teasing tongue. “The charm we used to prevent people from hearing us that night after our NEWTs? The same charm now protects the bottom floor of your quaint little house here.” Moving her hands up to Padma’s shoulders, Parvati ran her nails gently down the length of her naked arms.

Kissing her way back up to Padma’s mouth, Parvati met her gaze before again kissing her hungrily. Padma’s heart nearly burst as she took in the stark lines etched in the formerly soft features of her sister's face. Parvati was much changed from the young woman who had left Hogwart’s and Padma only a few years before. The night I told her how it needed to be, she thought painfully before giving in to the rapture of the kiss.

As their tongues danced about each other's and their lips caressed, Padma lost all capacity for thought for the briefest of moments. Nothing existed except for love and the yearning lust that comes with it, just as it had the one and only night she had lain with her sister.

The sensation died away all too quickly as Parvati pulled back and began kissing down her body again. This time, she pressed her lips to each breast before moving across Padma’s stomach and down even further to her thighs.

Padma squirmed under the gentle caress of Parvati’s hands as they moved in feathery touches over her stomach. She moaned as lips kissed her thighs and as those same fingers traced a path over her flesh before fingernails raked over her skin.

Leaning her head back, Padma fought desperately to dispel the thoughts that sought to obliterate the pleasure she was feeling. She tried to drive away the guilt, not only of what she had done to Parvati all those years ago, but the guilt of the betrayal she was now perpetrating against her lover. Torturous memories and regrets filled her to only be boiled away by the passion as Parvati’s tongue flicked out to brush against her clitoris.

Reason deserted her and Padma arched her hips slightly, sliding forward on the chair and spreading her legs a bit wider. As Parvati’s nose moved through the soft curls above, tickling her, Padma felt a finger lightly tracing the soft folds flanking her entrance. Her breath rushed out of her in throaty gasps as Parvati continued to tease her, the tormenting finger moving only a fraction of the distance it needed to enter her with each stroke. Padma whimpered softly as she pushed her hips forward.

Parvati seemed to forget about teasing for a moment as she dived in to plant a firm kiss to the swollen bump at the top of Padma’s mound. Drawing Padma’s clitoris between her lips and sucking softly, Parvati eased first one finger, then two inside her now drenched opening and began to slowly thrust them in and out.

Padma’s breathing quickened and her stomach fluttered in excitement. The heat of her arousal coursed through her entire body, her chest tightening and the area just before her bellybutton buzzing at the sensations her twin awakened in her.

Time spun wildly and soon seconds and minutes were no longer appropriate measures of time. Seconds seemed like hours and minutes flash past in an instant. Soon, Padma soon moaning and gasping, her cries echoing through the stillness of the room as her climax welled up within her. Bucking her hips against Parvati’s mouth, she reached down and grasped her sister tightly by the shoulders, hoping the mere touch of her would help her regain her sanity.

Still panting, Padma pried herself from the chair and wrapped her arms around Parvati as she slid to the floor, bringing her twin with her. This time it was Padma who initiated the heated kiss as her hands frantically moved over Parvati’s robes.

Allowing Padma to pull the thick robes from her shoulders, Parvati helped with the clothes beneath until she was completely naked on the soft rug that covered the floor with her clothes were strewn haphazardly about.

Desperation filled Padma as her lips and tongue explored frantically and her hands held Parvati’s naked body close to her. Unwilling to break the kiss for even an instant, she drew in a deep breath through her nose. The scent of sex permeated the room and she let it fill her senses as her hand dropped between Parvati’s thighs.

Drawing her twin closer and crushing their bodies as well as their lips together, she relished the aroma of arousal that wafted up from both her and Parvati. Tasting her own juices on Parvati’s lips, she couldn’t help but think that they were the two halves of one whole. When Padma had tasted Parvati that once, she couldn’t believe that they both tasted exactly the same and the sweet scent of their lust was as if they exuded it from the same body.

With what was quick becoming a reckless abandon, Padma rubbed over Parvati’s clitoris with the heel of her hand. Cupping her fingers, she pressed her fingertips into the searing warmth between Parvati’s folds before bringing her fingers back up and flicking them over her engorged clit.

Her forearm and elbow were digging into both her and Parvati’s abdomens as they held their bodies close together. Sliding her hand forward again, Padma plunged one finger which quickly became two as she thrust enthusiastically into Parvati’s opening.

Ragged breaths drawn through noses pinched by the pressure of their kiss, only added to the feeling of desperation welling up within her. Padma could only now admit she had wanted to experience this moment since the instant Parvati had left her bed. However, renewed fears that fate would rip Parvati away from her again at any instant fueled her anxiety.

Padma held Parvati tightly within her arms and it shocked Padma to realize that Parvati was simply allowing herself to be held. Feeling Parvati quiver slightly, Padma moved her thumb to run in lightly over the swollen bump below the nest of soft curls, her fingers still moving inside her twin.

Parvati’s lips were passive as she allowed her mouth to be claimed fully as Padma’s domain. She shuddered with each gentle stroke of Padma’s thumb over her clitoris. The sensations seemed to spin through Parvati and even her breathing matched each trembling movement of her body as Padma held her.

Feeling her sister’s body go rigid beneath her and her breathing begin to hitch, Padma knew Parvati was close. Abandoning the movement of her fingers, she simply continued to move her thumb over Parvati’s clit. Breathing hard, Parvati moaned against Padma’s mouth.

Parvati’s abdomen fluttered as she came and Padma also felt a renewed torrent of wet heat flowing over her fingers and into her palm. The kiss Padma still controlled became softer and gentler as she tried to match the rhythm and intensity of Parvati’s breathing. Padma struggled to inhale every breath, to absorb every sensation coming from the only person she had ever truly loved.

Finally, Padma pulled her lips away and Parvati opened her eyes. They stared at each other, but Padma could still see darkness in her twin’s deep brown eyes. “It’s almost over,” Parvati whispered, as if she had read Padma’s mind. Pain was evident in her voice, making it tremble.

“I know,” Padma croaked, her eyes beginning to shine with tears. “I just… I don’t what to say.” She gulped as she fought back tears. “I feel like I made…”

“Don’t,” Parvati snarled as she quickly disentangled herself from Padma’s arms and moved to stand. Glancing over at the doorway leading to the corridor, she added, “Besides, our time is up.” Reaching down she grasped her wand and pointed it toward the door. _“Finite Incantatum,”_ she whispered. The walls glowed a soft white for a moment before the outline of a figure became visible near the door.

A gasp echoed through the room as Padma recognized the shadowy figure of her lover standing at the door. “What is going on here?” the figure whispered, shock easily relayed in the stiff posture. Before Parma could answer, Parvati stepped forward.

“I have come to reclaim what was wrongfully taken from me,” Parvati explained coldly as she aimed her wand in the direction of the doorway. She turned towards Padma, but was still clearly watching their observer out of the corner of her eye. “You were right,” she began slowly, her tone softening ever so softly. “You made a terrible mistake. The Death Eaters never judged me, as those you would have had us stay with would have done. Love and lust was taken as what it was, no boundaries, no judgment.”

Tears spilled down Padma’s cheeks as she looked up at her sister. “I drove you to them. I was wrong; I just didn’t know what to do. I was afraid of what people would think. It just seemed too inappropriate - no matter how much I wanted you.” As she spoke, she couldn’t even bring herself to look at the figure who stood still and silent at the door.

When Parvati looked back at her, her features were now as hard as they had been when Padma came upon her earlier. “Never say that again,” Parvati whispered menacingly. “It was right, you were just too scared to realize that. And instead, you ran to…” she gestured with her wand toward to door.

“Things are unraveling fast. And I have one last thing to attend to before it is finally over,” Parvati added, turning away from Padma and in the direction of the shadow. “As for you, I would have expected more loyalty from you. It had barely been days since Padma and I had consummated our love than you betrayed me and sought to find a way into her bed.”

"I do love her," came a whisper from the shadows. "Though, not as much as…" The words trailed off as Parvati's features managed to turn harder than they had been.

"How dare you say such things? You, who I thought I could trust with anything?" Parvati snarled, her voice willed with murderous rage.

There was a long pause and then the figure looked like they would speak. Parvati’s eyes narrowed and made sure no excuse could be offered. _“Avada Kedavra!”_ she shrieked, as a dart of pale green light shot from her wand and slammed into the figure. For a moment, they were surrounded in the greenish light, accenting their entire body and casting what looked like a halo about their hair.

The figure in the doorway slumped to the ground and landed with a soft thud, both hands completely empty. “No!” Padma screamed. Looking up at Parvati, she couldn’t master a single expression. She wore a mix of horrible anguish, anger, disbelief, self-loathing and pity. “How could you?” she finally asked.

Parvati’s expression turned sad as she regarded her twin. “I did what I had to, to the thief who took the only thing that was ever truly important to me.” Moving slowly she picked up her robes before bending over above Padma’s still sitting form.

Padma shivered as Parvati leaned in close. She knew she should have recoiled in horror at what her sister had done - murdering her lover in cold blood. But, she couldn’t. Tears stung her eyes as she felt Parvati’s lips press hard onto the hair at the crown of her head. Padma’s head slumped forward as she began to weep. The only sounds she heard from her twin sister, her one love, was the echo of her footsteps as she once again walked out of her life; this time, forever.


End file.
